La Panthère Blessée
by Capsidia
Summary: Après quatre années de lutte acharnée contre Madara Uchiha et ses alliés, la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja s'achève par la victoire de Konoha. Le village, détruit, doit se reconstruire. C'est dans ce contexte d'après-guerre que des couples vont se former.


Les feux d'artifice crépitaient dans le ciel de Konoha. Après quatre années de lutte acharnée, Madara avait été vaincu, et la guerre était terminée. Tout le village célébrait l'événement.

Enfin, presque tout le village. Étendu sur son lit d'hôpital, Gai Maito broyait du noir. Un peu plus tôt, Shizune lui avait proposé de participer aux festivités.

« Maintenant que tu vas mieux, avait-elle déclaré, Tu pourrais sortir un peu et t'amuser. »

Lee avait également insisté pour qu'il vienne, mais il avait refusé.

L'Ombrageuse Panthère de Jade de Konoha ne pouvait pas apparaître en public dans un fauteuil roulant.

Pour la énième fois, Gai se concentra et tenta de bouger les jambes. Et, pour la énième fois, il échoua. Ses poings se serrèrent et il sentit les larmes affluer dans ses yeux. Il n'essaya pas de les retenir, et elles coulèrent le long de ses joues.

Pourquoi ? Oh, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il survive ? À quoi servait-il, maintenant qu'il était paralysé ? Lui qui, il n'y avait pas si longtemps encore, était l'un des plus grands maîtres de Taijutsu ? Sans ses jambes, il ne valait plus rien au combat, et n'était plus un ninja.

Shizune n'avait pas voulu lui cacher la vérité.

« Le coup qui t'a été porté aurait dû être fatal, lui avait-elle annoncé, Si Kakashi ne t'avait pas ramené à temps, tu serais mort à l'heure actuelle. Malheureusement, ta colonne vertébrale a été gravement touchée, et tu risques de ne plus jamais pouvoir te servir de tes membres inférieurs... »

Gai avait accueilli la nouvelle avec amertume, et il n'était toujours pas parvenu à la digérer. Comment aurait-il pu accepter son handicap ? Il aurait mieux valu qu'il meurt sur le champs de bataille, et que son nom soit inscrit sur la stèle commémorative de Konoha. Il aurait connu une fin glorieuse, et sa légende se serait transmise de génération en génération.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Kakashi le ramène au village ? Il avait sans doute cru bien faire, mais à cause de lui, Gai allait devoir vivre avec cette infirmité jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

« Peut-être que tu finiras par te rétablir, avait dit Shizune, Ne perds pas espoir aussi facilement. »

Cela faisait déjà trois mois qu'il était alité. Il avait été blessé avant que la guerre ne se termine, et n'était toujours pas capable de remuer ne serait-ce que le plus petit de ses orteils. Sa paralysie affectait tellement son humeur qu'il se montrait désagréable avec quiconque lui adressait la parole.

Si bien que la plupart des gens qui le connaissaient avaient cessé de lui rendre visite. Seul Lee venait régulièrement le voir. Comme Gai en voulait à Kakashi, il avait refusé de lui parler. Aux dernières nouvelles, le ninja aux cheveux argentés continuait à s'informer sur son état de santé, mais il n'était toujours pas prêt à lui pardonner de l'avoir sauvé.

Les journées de Gai s'écoulaient dans la solitude et la personne avec laquelle il passait le plus de temps était Shizune. Au début, Sakura et Ino assistaient la jeune femme, mais le patient s'était montré si blessant et peu coopératif qu'elles avaient fini par abandonner cette tâche.

Shizune examinait Gai et lui apportait ses repas. Elle l'encourageait et lui demandait de se rappeler de l'homme qu'il avait été avant d'être paralysé.

« Tu étais toujours optimiste et persévérant ! Qu'importe les difficultés, tu te relevais toujours et tu luttais jusqu'à ce que tu parviennes à briser les obstacles qui se dressaient sur ton chemin. »

Certes, mais à l'époque, il pouvait compter sur ses capacités physiques. Il s'était entraîné si durement, pour atteindre un tel niveau en Taijutsu. Et désormais, tous ses efforts, tous ses sacrifices, ne serviraient plus à rien.

Shizune ne pouvait pas comprendre. Le Gai optimiste et persévérant auquel elle faisait référence avait disparu sur le champs de bataille. Il ne restait plus de lui qu'une épave à la dérive.

De nouveau, les feux d'artifice éclatèrent dans le ciel, illuminant le village. Mais Gai, qui avait tourné le dos à la fenêtre, ne les vit pas. Cependant, il les entendait toujours. Et cette manifestation de joie, en plein milieu son océan de souffrance, le rendait encore plus morose.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit et les néons s'allumèrent. Shizune venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Ses cheveux noirs, relevés en chignon, étaient maintenus par un peigne sophistiqué, et elle portait un yukata bleu aux motifs floraux qui lui seyait à merveille. Elle tenait une petite boîte laquée renfermant de la nourriture.

« Tu n'as pas voulu assister à la fête, lança-t-elle à Gai, Mais jette au moins un œil aux feux d'artifice ! Je t'ai mis juste à côté de la fenêtre pour que tu puisses profiter du spectacle !

« Fiche-moi la paix, grogna-t-il en tirant sa couverture par-dessus sa tête, J'essaie de dormir... »

Elle soupira, puis le fixa pendant un instant, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

« J'ai rapporté de l'okonomiyaki, annonça-t-elle ensuite, en lui tendant la boîte qu'elle transportait, Tu en veux ? »

N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle finit par se lasser et quitta la pièce.

Quand la lumière s'éteignit, Gai repoussa sa couverture, et regarda la porte se refermer dans un claquement.

Il était désolé d'avoir traité Shizune de cette façon, mais il ne pouvait plus supporter sa pitié. Elle l'exaspérait, à toujours vouloir le réconforter. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui remonte le moral. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Qu'on le laisse seul.

Les sourcils froncés, Tsunade parcourait les lignes d'un énorme rapport. Elle s'était levée aux aurores pour accomplir les tâches administratives qui incombaient à sa fonction. Il était presque midi, et elle n'avait pas encore consulté le quart des dossiers empilés sur son bureau. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de travailler autant, mais certaines choses devaient être réglées d'urgence.

Tonton, le petit cochon, reposait sur ses genoux et, de temps à autre, poussait un grouinement.

Plongée dans sa lecture, l'Hokage sursauta quand un plateau remplit de nourriture apparut devant elle.

« Votre déjeuner, Tsunade-sama, annonça Shizune avec un grand sourire, Je vous ai préparé des maki et des tempura. Et le thé est encore chaud ! »

« Je suis occupée pour l'instant. La guerre a été particulièrement dévastatrice, et il y a tellement de choses à reconstruire et à réorganiser qu'il me faudra sans doute plusieurs mois pour tout mettre en place... »

Tonton grouina d'un air désapprobateur.

« Vous pourriez au moins faire une pause pour manger !, s'exclama Shizune, Si vous ne vous ménagez pas plus, vous allez finir par vous écrouler ! Je sais que vous avez d'énormes responsabilités, et que tous les habitants de Konoha comptent sur vous, mais vous ne serez bonne à rien si vous vous surmenez de cette façon ! Et puis pensez à vos enfants ! Ils ont besoin de vous ! Vous ne pouvez plus agir comme si vous étiez seule, maintenant qu'ils sont là ! »

Tsunade fixa Shizune pendant un moment, avant de soupirer :

« Tu as raison. Je suis une mère, à présent... »

Son regard se perdit dans le vague, et elle continua :

« Qui aurait cru que j'aurais des enfants, après tout ce temps. Malgré mon apparente jeunesse, j'ai déjà cinquante-six ans... »

Elle marqua une pause, avant de demander :

« Comment vont mes fils ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à leur consacrer, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne les aime pas... Jun'Ya a vécu avec moi depuis sa naissance et j'ai essayé de lui accorder le plus d'attention possible, mais Hebimaru... »

Ses yeux semblèrent lancer des éclairs de colère quand elle maugréa :

« Si Orochimaru était encore vivant, je le tuerais de mes propres mains ! »

Son poing frappa le bureau, qui éclata en plusieurs morceaux. Les dossiers, ainsi que le contenu du plateau, se répandirent sur le sol, et Tonton, effrayé, alla se cacher dans un coin.

« C'est le troisième que vous brisez cette semaine !, s'exclama Shizune, Si vous continuez ainsi, nous allons devoir dépenser plus d'argent pour remeubler cette pièce que pour reconstruire le village ! »

« Tout est de la faute d'Orochimaru ! Si ce traître ne m'avait pas enlevé mon fils, et n'avait pas effacé ma mémoire... »

Tsunade enfonça son poing dans le mur, faisant trembler tout le bâtiment. Des lézardes se dessinèrent autour de l'endroit où elle avait cogné.

« Du calme, lui enjoignit Shizune, Vous avez retrouvé votre fils, maintenant. Et une fois que vous aurez réglé les problèmes les plus importants de Konoha, vous pourrez vous consacrer à son éducation et approfondir vos relations... C'est un gentil garçon ! Il n'est pas du tout comme son... »

Elle s'apprêtait à utiliser le terme « père », mais se retint de justesse.

« Comme Orochimaru... », acheva-t-elle.

« Et je ferai tout pour qu'il ne devienne pas le même genre de vermine ! »

Un silence gêné emplit la pièce.

C'était l'une des rares situations dans lesquelles Shizune ne trouvait pas les mots pour soutenir son ancien maître. De son côté, Tsunade avait du mal à remplir ses devoirs maternels. Comme elle l'avait si bien dit, elle ne s'attendait plus à être mère à son âge.

Mais ses deux fils étaient bien réels, et il fallait qu'elle se charge d'eux. Pour le moment, avec la fin de la guerre, l'Hokage n'en avait pas vraiment le temps, et elle les avait confiés à son assistante, ainsi qu'à Kurenai Yuhi.

Ils étaient justement avec cette dernière, car Shizune devait rendre visite aux ninjas hospitalisés.

« Je dois partir, annonça Shizune, Cela fait trois jours que Gai refuse de manger, et il est tellement insupportable que plus personne ne veut entrer dans sa chambre à part moi... »

« Je suppose qu'il ne veut toujours pas entendre parler de rééducation ? »

« Il estime que son cas est désespéré et ne cesse de répéter qu'il aurait mieux fait de mourir sur le champs de bataille... »

« Et dire que c'était l'un des ninjas les plus optimistes de Konoha ! »

« La guerre n'a pas détruit que les bâtiments... », soupira Shizune. »

Puis, voyant l'expression maussade de l'Hokage, elle s'exclama, sur un ton plus enjoué :

« Mais je suis certaine que vous réussirez à arranger les choses ! Vous êtes une personne compétente, et je crois en vous ! »

« Merci, Shizune, dit l'Hokage, rassérénée, À plus tard. »

« À plus tard, Tsunade-sama ! À plus tard, Tonton ! »

Le cochon la salua d'un grouinement.

La jeune femme sourit et quitta le bureau. Alors seulement, ses traits s'affaissèrent et elle commença à avancer dans le couloir, la mine sombre.

La guerre n'avait été facile pour personne, mais Shizune avait subi une expérience particulièrement traumatisante. Sa propre mort.

Elle n'en avait parlé à personne, et quand Tsunade lui avait demandé ce qui s'était passé dans l'au-delà, elle avait prétendu ne se rappeler de rien. Mais elle avait menti. Oh, ses souvenirs concernant cet épisode étaient flous, mais elle ne pouvait pas oublier le sentiment de paix et de sérénité qu'elle avait alors ressenti. C'était un peu comme de s'étendre dans une vaste prairie par un jour ensoleillé, et de savourer la nature qui chantait aux alentours.

À un moment, elle avait même cru apercevoir son oncle Dan. Il lui avait parlé, comme dans un rêve, et elle ne savait plus ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais elle avait souri. D'un geste de la main, il l'avait encouragée à le rejoindre, et elle s'apprêtait à le faire, quand de violentes bourrasques avaient commencé à souffler autour d'elle.

D'énormes nuages noirs s'étaient mis à enfler dans le ciel, et la peur avait commencé à s'emparer d'elle. Une violente tornade était apparue, et l'avait emportée.

Sa résurrection ne lui avait donné aucune joie. Elle s'était sentie triste, arrachée à un monde plus calme et accueillant que celui des vivants. Mais ses amis avaient semblé si soulagés de la revoir qu'elle avait feint de partager leur enthousiasme, pour ne pas les contrarier.

Depuis ce temps, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à la mort, et de vouloir retourner à cet état de pure félicité. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Parce qu'elle était revenue alors que d'autres n'avaient pas eu cette chance. Parce que des gens comptaient sur elle. Parce qu'elle était terrifiée à l'idée de les décevoir.

En particulier Tsunade. Malgré sa force et son caractère bien trempé, l'Hokage dépendait beaucoup de Shizune, qui était sa confidente et sa plus grande source de soutien. Comment aurait-elle réagi si elle avait su que son assistante nourrissait des pulsions suicidaires.

« Il vaut mieux que je garde ça pour moi !, songea Shizune, mal à l'aise, Ça va passer ! »

Oui, tout finirait par s'arranger. Elle était juste un peu déboussolée pour le moment. Rien d'anormal, après ce qu'elle avait vécu. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse submerger par ses idées noires, voilà tout !

« Bonjour Ino !, s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement, une fois entrée dans l'hôpital, Comment vas-tu, par cette belle journée printanière ?

« Oh, Shizune-sama !, s'écria la jeune ninja blonde, Vous paraissez plus radieuse chaque jour ! Comment faites-vous pour avoir autant d'énergie ? Avec un emploi du temps aussi chargé que le vôtre, je me serais déjà effondrée depuis longtemps... »

« J'ai une bonne hygiène de vie, et je suis entourée de personnes merveilleuses qui m'aident à tenir le coup ! »

Ino prit le compliment pour elle et sourit.

« Bon, fit Shizune, Il faut que j'apporte son repas à Monsieur _J'aurais-Dû-Mourir-Sur-Le-Champs-De-Bataille_ ! »

« Très franchement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous continuez à vous occuper de cet acariâtre ! S'il veut mourir, eh bien, laissez-le donc faire ! »

« Ne sois pas si cruelle, voyons ! Il traverse une période difficile, mais ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais... »

« Si vous le dites... Mais moi, je n'ai plus aucune envie de me charger de lui. Il m'a traitée de « blondasse stupide » et de « guenon sans cervelle » ! »

Shizune soupira. Elle quitta Ino et alla aux cuisines pour prendre un plateau qu'elle garnit de nourriture. Puis elle se rendit à la chambre de Gai.

Quand elle entra, l'homme était assis sur son lit et regardait dans le vide. Il ne réagit pas quand elle le salua, et n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement quand elle lui annonça qu'elle avait apporter son déjeuner.

« Je sais que tu traverses une épreuve douloureuse, lui dit-elle en s'approchant de son lit, Mais tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre... Allez, mange un peu... »

« Va-t'en, grogna-t-il, Je n'ai pas faim... »

« Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que je vais te croire ? Ça fait trois jours que tu n'as rien avalé, tu ne peux pas ne pas avoir f... »

« Va-t'en, j'ai dit ! »

D'un violent coup de main, il renversa le plateau que portait Shizune. Les aliments se répandirent sur le sol.

Pendant un instant, la jeune femme resta figée. Puis elle commença à trembler sous l'effet de la colère, et des larmes perlèrent dans ses yeux.

Gai la fixa avec indifférence, pensant qu'elle allait simplement sangloter, et il fut surpris quand elle lui flanqua une gifle en pleine figure.

« Espèce de connard !, cracha-t-elle, Mais pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ? Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de venir ici tous les jours, et de m'occuper de toi ? J'ai d'autres choses à faire ! Et j'en ai marre de supporter tes sautes d'humeur ! Tu passes ton temps à dire des choses blessantes aux autres, sans te soucier du mal que tu peux leur causer ! Et puis, tu te comportes comme un enfant gâté ! Tu crois vraiment que tu es le seul à avoir des problèmes ? Que pour les autres, tout est facile ? Je suis morte et j'ai été ressuscitée dans la même journée ! Est-ce que tu penses que ça ne m'a rien fait ? Que je vais bien ? Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis perturbée ! Pourtant, je ne me suis jamais plainte avant aujourd'hui, pour ne pas embêter mon entourage ! Mais toi, tu passe ton temps à geindre et tu renonces à te battre avant même d'avoir essayé ! Pour moi, cette attitude n'est pas digne d'un ninja ! J'ai cru qu'à force de persévérance, je finirais par te faire changer d'avis sur ta condition, mais puisque tu refuses d'aller de l'avant, j'abandonne la partie... Adieu ! »

Les larmes ruisselèrent le long de ses joues. Elle se détourna et se précipita hors de la chambre, laissant Gai seul dans la pièce.

D'abord choqué, l'homme fut bientôt assailli par les remords. Pauvre Shizune ! Il avait vraiment été injuste avec elle, alors qu'elle n'avait cessé de le soutenir. Et il était tellement centré sur ses problèmes qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'elle avait pu traverser.

À la voir aussi pétillante, il avait tendance à oublier qu'elle était morte. Même si cela n'avait pas duré longtemps, elle avait dû vivre un moment troublant. Pourtant, contrairement à lui, elle ne s'était pas apitoyée sur son sort, et s'était même rendue utile pendant la guerre, en dirigeant l'équipe médicale.

C'était une femme courageuse et attentionnée. Elle ne méritait pas qu'il la traite avec autant d'ingratitude, et elle avait eu raison de le gifler.

Pourrait-elle lui pardonner ?

Mortifié, il fixa la nourriture qui gisait sur le sol. Et se rappela le visage en larmes de Shizune. Comment avait-il pu la faire pleurer de la sorte ? C'était inadmissible !

Il devait lui présenter ses excuses. Et vite. Mais comment faire pour la voir ? Il ne pouvait pas marcher et, après ce qui venait de ce passer, elle risquait de ne plus jamais lui rendre visite.

Son regard se posa sur le fauteuil roulant qui se trouvait à côté de son lit.

Il n'avait pas envie de s'en servir, mais il se força. Parce son comportement puéril avait déjà éloigné la plupart de ses amis, et qu'il ne voulait pas aussi perdre Shizune.

C'était peut-être déjà trop tard, mais il secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée paralysante, et se mit en route. Dans les couloirs, il avait l'impression que tous les yeux se tournaient vers lui et le contemplaient avec pitié.

Cette situation le mettait tellement mal à l'aise qu'il accéléra l'allure, et heurta de plein fouet une jeune femme aux cheveux roses qui sortait d'une salle. Elle tomba sur le sol et, se tournant vers Gai, lui cria :

« Espèce d'imbécile ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ? »

Puis elle réalisa qui se trouvait en face d'elle, et l'incrédulité passa dans ses yeux verts.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? », s'exclama-t-elle.

« Où est Shizune ? », demanda Gai.

« La moindre des choses, quand on bouscule les gens, c'est de s'excuser ! »

« Il faut que je parle à Shizune. Dis-moi où elle est. »

« Comme si je le savais ! »

La jeune femme se releva et épousseta ses vêtements.

« Vous n'avez qu'à la chercher vous-même ! »

Elle commença à s'éloigner, mais Gai l'interpella :

« Sakura ? SAKURA ? »

Comme elle ne se retournait pas, il la rattrapa et lui agrippa le bras.

« Lâchez-moi ! », grogna-t-elle en se dégageant de son étreinte.

« Je dois absolument voir Shizune ! »

« Et alors ? En quoi est-ce que ça me concerne ? Si vous voulez la voir, vous n'avez qu'à attendre qu'elle vienne vous apporter votre déjeuner ! »

« Elle est déjà passée, mais je me suis mal comporté avec elle et elle est partie en pleurant. C'est pour m'excuser que je la cherche... »

« Tiens donc... Elle aussi a fini par craquer ! C'est surprenant qu'elle ait tenu tout ce temps... Vous êtes tellement odieux ! »

Et elle s'éloigna.

Gai ne tenta pas de la retenir. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'aide de cette pimbêche aux mèches roses pour retrouver Shizune. Et il reprit ses recherches dans l'hôpital. Mais l'Eisen-nin n'était nulle part. Elle avait dû partir.

Dépité, Gai regagna sa chambre.

Quel ingrat ! Comment avait-il pu se comporter de cette manière, alors qu'elle s'était montrée si bienveillante envers lui ? Elle ne voulait plus le voir ! Plus jamais...

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cette tête, tante Shizune ? Tu as mal au ventre ? »

Jun'Ya la dévisageait, l'air inquiet. Et, devant l'incongruité de sa question, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Je vais bien, répondit-elle en ébouriffant les cheveux blonds de l'enfant. »

« Vous en êtes sûre, Shizune-sama ? », interrogea Hebimaru.

À sept ans, le fils aîné de Tsunade était très poli. Intelligent et sensible, il se préoccupait plus des autres que de lui-même et, si sa ressemblance physique avec Orochimaru était indéniable, il n'avait absolument pas le caractère avide et sans scrupule de son père. Enlevé à Tsunade dès sa naissance, il avait vécu auprès de l'homme jusqu'à ce que ce dernier décède. Puis Kabuto avait veillé sur lui, jusqu'à ce que des ninjas de Konoha le retrouve et le ramène à l'Hokage. Malgré son ascendance paternelle, Hebimaru était très attachant. Et il était plus calme que son demi-frère.

Turbulent et capricieux, Jun'Ya était le fils de Jiraiya. Il avait trois ans et était né après la mort du Gama-sennin, pendant la guerre. Tsunade le considérait comme un miracle, et elle l'avait tellement gâté que par moment, il agissait en véritable tyran. Mais la plupart du temps, il était adorable.

« Vous avez l'air vraiment mal », continua Hebimaru, la mine soucieuse.

« Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, répondit Shizune, en souriant, Ce n'est rien de grave... »

« Emmenez-nous chez Kurenai-sama, et reposez-vous... »

« Ah non !, s'exclama Jun'Ya, Je ne veux pas aller chez Tante Kurenai ! Elle m'oblige à manger des légumes et à faire la sieste ! Allons plutôt voir maman ! »

« Nous ne pouvons pas, lui rappela son frère, Elle est très occupée en ce moment... »

« Mais moi je veux la voir ! »

« Jun'Ya... »

« JE VEUX VOIR MAMAN ! »

L'enfant se mit à brailler.

« S'il-te-plaît, l'implora Shizune, Calme-toi ! Nous irons voir ta mère plus tard... »

« NOOOON ! MAIN-TE-NANT ! »

C'était une de ses crises habituelles. Il n'aurait servi à rien de discuter avec lui, et en tant normal, Shizune l'aurait laissé s'épuiser. Mais ce jour-là, elle n'était pas disposée à entendre ses cris et, exaspérée, elle hurla :

« Très bien ! Allons voir ta mère ! »

Elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras et fit signe à Hebimaru de la suivre.

Tout le long du chemin, Jun'Ya hurla à s'en écorcher les poumons. Ses sanglots ne s'atténuèrent que lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Tsunade.

Tonton sursauta.

« Mais qu'est-ce ?... », bredouilla l'Hokage, tandis que Shizune déposait Jun'Ya dans ses bras.

« Je suis à bout ! », déclara-t-elle simplement, avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

Hagarde, Tsunade cligna des paupières, et échangea un regard avec Tonton, puis avec Hebimaru.

« Que lui arrive-t-il ? », interrogea-t-elle.

« Ju... Jun'Ya..., bafouilla le garçon, intimidé, Il a... euh, _insisté_ pour... vous voir, Godaime... »

Le cœur de Tsunade se serra quand elle entendit son fils l'appeler ainsi. Il n'utilisait jamais le terme '' mère '' pour la qualifier. Cela faisait pourtant un an qu'elle l'avait retrouvé. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment eu de temps à lui consacrer.

Non, ce n'était qu'une excuse. Elle ne pouvait pas se leurrer plus longtemps. Si elle n'avait toujours pas tenté de tisser des liens avec Hebimaru, c'était par peur. Elle craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas savoir comment réagir face à ce fils duquel elle avait été séparée pendant toutes ces années. Et, plus que tout, elle était terrifiée à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir lui accorder l'amour qu'elle avait tout naturellement octroyé à Jun'Ya.

Peut-être était-ce le moment de surmonter ses craintes, et d'entamer une véritable relation avec son enfant.

L'Hokage prit une profonde inspiration, et déclara :

« Hebimaru, j'aimerais que tu m'appelles maman... »

Les yeux du garçon semblèrent s'éclairer.

Après avoir quitté le bureau de Tsunade, Shizune se rendit dans la forêt. Elle marcha longtemps, perdue dans ses pensées.

En y réfléchissant bien, elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment vécu pour elle-même. Elle avait toujours fait passer les intérêts des autres avant les siens, et ne s'était jamais accordé le moindre instant de répit.

Mais il fallait que cela cesse. Dorénavant, elle tâcherait de se préoccuper un peu plus d'elle, et tant pis si cette décision ne convenait pas aux autres. C'était égoïste, mais elle était fatiguée de consacrer sa vie à des gens qui ne lui montraient pas la plus infime parcelle de gratitude en retour.

Gai...

Plusieurs fois déjà, elle avait tenté de le chasser de son esprit, mais il y revenait toujours. Elle n'éprouvait aucun remord pour la gifle qu'elle lui avait assénée, et regrettait même de ne pas lui avoir donné un coup de poing à la place.

Mais cela faisait deux jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu, et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver de l'inquiétude à son sujet. Quelqu'un s'occupait-il de lui depuis qu'elle était partie ? Refusait-il toujours de se nourrir ?

« Arrête de te faire du souci pour ce crétin !, se morigéna-t-elle, Il n'en vaut pas la peine ! »

Alors pourquoi était-ce si compliqué de l'oublier ?

Ces trois derniers mois, il avait pris une place de plus en plus importante dans la vie de Shizune et, même si c'était terrible à admettre, elle avait fini par s'attacher à lui.

...

Quel sale type ! Il parvenait à la tourmenter même quand il n'était pas présent !

Shizune poussa un juron.

...

Elle s'inquiétait trop pour lui. Il fallait qu'elle sache si tout allait bien !

Alors elle se rendit à l'hôpital, et se jeta pratiquement sur Ino pour lui demander :

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« De qui parlez-vous, Shizune-sama ? »

« De Gai ! »

« Oh, lui..., marmonna-t-elle, Il a pris son fauteuil roulant il y a deux jours, et il vous a cherchée dans tout l'hôpital... Mais comme il ne vous a pas trouvée, il est retourné à sa chambre, et il n'en est plus sorti depuis... Sakura m'a dit que vous vous étiez disputés et qu'il vous cherchait pour s'excuser... »

Troublée, Shizune dévisagea Ino sans rien dire, puis elle se précipita dans la chambre de Gai.

Quand elle arriva, il semblait dormir. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Puis, sans réfléchir, elle effleura les cheveux noirs de l'homme.

« Shi-zu-ne... » articula-t-il, les paupières closes.

Il prit la main de la jeune femme et, ouvrant les yeux, murmura :

« Encore ce rêve... Si seulement tu étais vraiment là... »

« Mais Gai... Tu ne rêves pas... C'est bien moi ! »

« Tu dis toujours ça... Puis tu disparais et tu me laisses seul... »

« Pas cette fois... »

Des larmes coulèrent le long de joues de Gai, et Shizune se rendit compte qu'elle sanglotait elle-aussi.

« Ne pleures pas, la supplia l'homme, Je sais que j'ai été injuste avec toi... Je me suis comporté comme un connard, pour reprendre ton expression... Et je comprend que tu ne veuilles plus me voir... Mais si tu était devant moi, je te demanderais pardon pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir... Tu es une femme merveilleuse, Shizune ! Malgré ma mauvaise volonté et mon humeur exécrable, tu m'as soutenu et encouragé... Je ne méritais pas tant d'attention... »

« Oh, Gai, je... »

Elle ne parvint pas à proférer un mot de plus. Son cœur semblait prêt à exploser, tant elle avait refoulé ses émotions au cours des derniers mois. Et elle ne pouvait arrêter le flot de larmes qui inondait son visage.

« Shizune... »

Gai s'appuya sur les coudes et, avec une grimace, se redressa puis s'assit sur son lit.

« Même si tu n'es pas réelle, je ne supporte pas de te voir pleurer... »

Il attira la jeune femme dans ses bras et, avec tendresse, la serra contre lui. D'abord étonnée, elle se laissa bientôt aller et posa la tête contre l'épaule de l'homme.

La porte s'entrouvrit et une paire d'yeux bleus se mit à épier la scène.

« Pousse-toi !, grommela Sakura, Je ne vois rien ! »

« Chut !, ordonna Ino, Sinon on va se faire repérer ! Espèce de ninja de seconde zone ! »

« Comment tu m'as appelée ? »

Sakura se jeta sur Ino, qui recula et cogna contre la porte. Le battant s'ouvrit à la volée et les deux jeunes femmes tombèrent sur le sol de la chambre.

« Je vais te montrer qui est le ninja de seconde zone, espèce d'épouvantail malfaisant ! » , aboya Sakura, en étranglant Ino.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? », s'exclama Shizune.

Puis elle se rappela qu'elle était dans les bras de Gai et, gênée, se dégagea de son étreinte.

« On... On ne voulait pas vous déranger, Shizune-sama... », balbutia Ino.

Elle se releva, et s'inclina, confuse. Sakura l'imita.

« On ne savait pas que Gai et vous... Maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi vous étiez si prévenante avec lui... »

« Gai... Et... Moi ?... Non, Ino, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses ! »

« Encore désolée de vous avoir interrompus... Viens Sakura, on s'en va ! »

La jeune femme blonde entraîna sa condisciple aux cheveux roses hors de la chambre.

« Att... Attendez ! », s'écria Shizune.

Mais elle ne put les retenir.

« Comme c'est étrange, murmura Gai, Je n'ai jamais fait un rêve aussi réaliste... »

« Évidemment, puisque ce n'est pas un rêve ! »

« Pas un rêve ?... »

Gai se pinça le bras, et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

« CE N'EST PAS UN RÊVE ! »

Bouleversé, il dévisagea la jeune femme et bégaya :

« M... M... Mais... Alors, ça veut dire... Je... Toi... Tout ce que je... Et je t'ai... Dans mes bras... »

Les joues de Shizune s'empourprèrent, et elle détourna le regard.

Pour chasser son trouble, l'homme prit une profonde inspiration, puis il toussota. Et, avec un air sérieux, il dit :

« Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal... »

« J'avais remarqué... »

« Néanmoins, mes excuses étaient sincères. J'ai vraiment été odieux avec toi... »

« Je veux bien te pardonner, si tu me promets de ne plus t'apitoyer sur ton sort et de redevenir celui que tu étais avant... »

Il saisit la main de Shizune et, théâtralement, déclara :

« Si tu m'apportes ton soutien, je jure de tout faire pour être encore meilleur qu'avant ! »

Avec un sourire crispé, la jeune femme dégagea sa main de celle de Gai, et marmonna :

« Contente-toi déjà de redevenir toi-même... »

Puis, changeant de sujet :

« Je parie que tu as faim ! Je vais t'apporter quelque chose à manger ! »

Et elle quitta la chambre.

Gai la regarda s'éloigner, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Le premier depuis qu'il avait perdu l'usage de ses jambes.


End file.
